Happy Birthday With A Twist!
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: This is a happy little one shot for the TMNT 30th anniversary on March 30th, kind of making it their golden birthday! At least in this fic it is ;) But this is also a precursor to a Fanfiction I am writing so... no flames for OC addage please!


_**This is for everyone's favorite turtle anf rat family on their 30th birthday! Do enjoy! **_

_*** In the Lair, Twelve O'clock Midnight* **_

" So? Is everyone ready for when they get back? " I ask, Looking around the now heavily decorated Lair. Today is the guys 30th birthday and being the awesome friends that we are; Casey, Master Splinter and I devised a plan for a surprise party for all of them. The plan to start off with was to pretend like we completely forgot their birthday. Which, surprisingly, wasn't very difficult to do because all three of the older turtles forgot it as well and if Mikey had forgotten as well he sure managed to keep his mouth shut about it when he got up. I smile at the banner across the kitchen doorway, It nearly reaches halfway to the floor because of the multitude of names sprawled across and down it. I smile at the occupants of the room, a majority of the guest list have already arrived and either made themselves useful or made themselves comfortable.

Leatherhead and Angel are in the kitchen finishing off the icing on the birthday cakes while Master Splinter has decided to attempt using the T-phones to keep track of the boys progress on their way home but from the look on the elderly rats face I can tell he's becoming frustrated by the device in his hands. The professor decided awhile ago to sit by Master Splinter and help him with the phone, Laughing I continue to work on the wrapping of the four gifts on the table. The one in my hands has Scarlet red wrapping paper and a black ribbon, while the other three have Icy Blue with a navy ribbon, Royal purple with a Lavender ribbon, and Neon Orange with a sunset yellow ribbon. As an inside joke for all of them I've picked wrapping papers with little baby turtles on them.

Two thick arms wrap around my middle and I'm lifted off my feet for a snug hug.

" Babe you are a party plannin' genius! Ya almost as good as Mike " Casey praises me softly, nuzzling the space between my neck and shoulder for a split second. I smile and lay my right hand on his arm, lifting my right to cup his cheek and kiss him lightly before extricating myself from his grasp. I check the clock above the kitchen doorway and gasp, heading for the light switch. Master Splinter immediately looks up and nods, gesturing for everyone to get into position as LH and Angel position the cake box and presents and everyone else scrambles for a hiding place. I shut out the light as we begin to hear their voices in the tunnels, the point of this is to make it look like every other night back from patrol and make it seem like the Lair's occupants are asleep.

I duck behind the television as I hear the gears grinding to open the Lair door and back up more when the faint light from the tunnel nearly gives me away. I feel myself back into something hard yet soft and almost gasp but then I realize that its Angel when she clamps a hand around my mouth. She's always been big on surprise partys.

"Mike if ya sing that damn song _one more time_ I'm gonna-" Raph's voice is the first we hear as they enter the lair, Then Mikey's interrupts him and starts to sing.

_' I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybodys nerves._

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!_

_And this is how it goes!_

_Ba Da Dum~'_

" That's it chucklehead! Get ova here! " Raph shouts, I hear Leo sigh and Donnie groan. I can tell they've probably been fighting all night but then again when do they not aggravate each other?

" Raph leave him alone! Your only encouraging him " Donnie says his voice strained as if he were trying hard to lift something, I roll my eyes and choose now to leap for the light switch. Unfortunately my actions in the dark weren't unnoticed and I'm swiftly tackled by a certain blue banded turtle, I gasp and try to open my mouth to say something but he covers it with a hand and the only sound that comes out is an angry muffle. Suddenly the lights flick on and everyone yells 'Surprise!'

I twist my face to see a thoroughly surprised Leatherhead standing at the light switch as the news sink into the four brothers, I look up at Leo and he immediately pulls himself off of me, helping me to my feet as everyone laughs at the boys expressions. Raph has Mikey in a headlock and Donnie is latched onto Raphs arm attempting to pull the much brawnier male off of their little brother.

"Aw! you guys did all this for us? thanks guys! " Mikey says his voice raspy from the arm around his throat. Raph suddenly drops the younger terrapin and smirks at all of the decorations.

"not bad guys not bad" He says appreciatively, his hands resting on his sides. Donnie smiles at everything and turns to me as everyone starts to talk and be joyous.

"who put this all together?' he asks curiously, I grin as Casey sneaks up behind the unsuspecting turtle and noogies him.

" Me Ape, and ya pops gackface " Casey says matter of factly as Donnie trys to squirm away without hurting him.

" Oh really hose brain? well great job on the decorations! " Donnie exclaims as he finally escapes my husbands hold.

After about three hours of socializing we finally get down to cake and presents.

All of us move to the dining room with the boys sitting at the table, with everyone else crowding around them.

" As is usual we shall open presents according to age youngest to oldest " Master Splinter says cordially, he nods to Mikey just after the orange banded turtle tears off the ribbon and excitedly gets rid of the wrapping paper.

The box he reveals is a neon orange color and he opens it to find three cook books about the different types of pizza that can be made along with a sketch pad and a new art set for his drawings. Mikey grins ear to ear and quickly jumps up, running around the group by the table and hugging everyone in thanks. Master splinter chuckles as Donnie waits for the approval of everyone else before carefully taking apart the wrapping paper as the lilac tinted box comes into view. As soon as he opens it his eyes widen significantly and he carefully scoops up a pair of old manuscripts with the name Shakespeare scrawled across the top of each one.

" Are these what I think they are?" He asks in shock as he gingerly leafs through them and I nod.

"casey actually found those on a delivary trip to Italy, he found them at what was believed to be Shakespeare's work shop, they were supposed to put o display as shakespeares never published works but they just disappeared mysteriously " I say with a smile still proud of my abilities as a ninja in training. Donnie stands and comes over to hug me and Casey, thanking us gratefully. Raph smiles a little bit and takes off the ribbon on his present tearing off the paper to reveal a scarlet box, he opens it and pulls a pair of leather gloves and jacket from the box. He nods and thanks us but I shake my head and throw him a pair of keys.

"we thought you'd need something for your new motorcycle" I tell him, casey smirks as Raphs jaw drops. a month ago Raph had had to use his motorcycle to blow up a warehouse and save casey from the purple dragons. Raph gets up and hugs me tightly before immediately tackling Casey to the ground and initiating a good natured thank you brawl, as Leatherhead seperates the two with a roll his eyes as he brings raph back to his chair and gestures for Leo to go last. Leo carefully unties the ribbon on the box setting it aside as he dismantles the wrapping paper to reveal a periwinkle blue box. Leo smiles as he opens the box to find a miniature version of the antique torch like hourglass that took us back in time back when they had just turned 21, Leo laughs while his three younger brothers scoot away from the ten inch object.

"Oh come on, its not the real thing! " I say, resting my hands on my hips. Raph shakes his head and stays where he is.

" Not that I didn't like futile japan last time but I don't feel like goin back Ape " he says with a nervous smile, Mikey grins darkly and snatches the miniature from Leo and thrusts it in Raph's face, causing the older turtle to shove away from Mikey and fall back in his chair. If Leatherhead hadn't have been there I'm pretty sure Raph would've cracked his head open. as leatherhead helps settle him back onto his chair her reaches over and quickly smacks mikey upside the head. As time goes by and we cut the cowabunga carl shaped cake Master Splinter suddenly steps forward and brings out a file from behind his back, setting it on the table.

Even I don't know what this file is or what the angel wings on its cover means.

All four of the guys look up at Master splinter in shock as he nods at Leo to open it.

"Your sister.. her memory has returned fully, she remembers who we are and the life she had with us before and has written to us, she sends us her love and tells us that she will be home in two weeks time" Master Splinter says quietly, I frown I never knew the guys had a sister. Leo scoops up the file and looks it over as the rest go to look as well over his shoulder. Donnie frowns at Master Splinter as he sees the return address.

"but this was _dated _two weeks ago" He says in confusion, all of a sudden theres a small gush of wind from the still open Lair door and we all turn to see woman standing there, she has long curly hair which is dirty blonde and reaches to her hips. her eyes are a strange lavender color, but what catches my eyes the most are the snow white wings attached to her back.

" I know.." She speaks quietly, she's softspoken and she smiles sweetly as the guys stare at her in shock.

. . .


End file.
